


Trouble in New Orleans

by BurgerQueens



Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Protective Elijah Mikaelson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:53:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25610869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BurgerQueens/pseuds/BurgerQueens
Summary: You met Elijah a long time ago and over the centuries you fell in love with each other but he has always managed to keep you away from his family, trying to keep you safe. It is nothing unusual that you don't see him for years at a time, what do a couple years mean when you have eternity anyway, but that he does not answer your texts or calls, that is not like him. Starting to worry, you make your way to New Orleans to see what kind of trouble his family has dragged him into this time.
Relationships: Elijah Mikaelson/You
Kudos: 41





	Trouble in New Orleans

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little soft something that I could not get out of my head. Reader is not human, could not decided if Vampire/Werewolf/Witch or something else entirely, so I left it open for interpretation.  
> Y/N - Your Name

You kept your gait casual as you walked into the old house in New Orleans, surveying the courtyard and the higher level gallery above. So far no one was in sight but you could feel that you were not alone. Stopping in the middle and circling on the spot once, taking in the beautiful exterior of the house, you came to a stop facing the stairs and the blond man leaning on the banister.

“Can I help you?” He asked and stepped slowly closer, looking you up and down. With a polite smile you answered him. “I would hope so, I am looking for Elijah.”The stranger lifted an eyebrow in surprise and came to a stop only a couple feet away from you. He hummed. “And why are you looking for him, love?”Keeping up the polite smile you did not take your eyes off him, something made you uneasy. You could guess which Mikaelson you had run into. “I tend to worry if he goes radio silent” You shrugged “Have you seen him lately?”

He smiled indulgently at you. “I am sure he is about in the city somewhere, nothing to worry your pretty head about. Why don’t you wait here with me until he returns?”

Raising one eyebrow you could not resist answering his patronizing flirting with a biting reply even though you kept your voice sweet. „For all I know you could have him stuffed in some box again, so excuse me, but no. I will see if I can find him in the City.”His smile had dropped away at your words and he eyed you warily for a moment.

“And who are you if I may ask?” He pressed, gaze intent. “My Name is Y/N. If you see Elijah, please tell him I have been looking for him.”

Before you had fully turned to leave he had grabbed you and rushed you into one of the adjacent rooms. „I think we should have a little chat, get to know each other better, until my righteous brothers return.“ He let you go and went over to the side table to pour himself a drink. “So tell me, how do you know my dear brother?” Turning around he offered you a glass and you shook your head. Not knowing if stying was a good idea but being curious about Elijahs siblings you sat down on one of the luxurious leather seats. “We ran into each other a couple times. Endet up on the same side sometimes too. I guess you could say that your brother and I have an agreement.”

You gave him a lopsided smile and he sat down across from you.“That agreement includes traveling across the country to check in with each other, love? What, has he not replied to your texts today?” He taunted you but you kept smiling at him, even if a bit rueful now. “I am afraid I have grown rather fond of your brother and so I tend to worry. Especially since he was on his way here, to help you. You must admit that your reputation does not inspire trust and quiet times.” Taking a sip from his glass and inclining his head in agreement he leaned back in his seat. “You will find that Elijah is roaming this city as we speak and that I have no intentions of returning him, or my other siblings to their boxes, as you so nicely put it.” He took another sip. 

“And what a relieve it is, to hear that, dear brother.” Came a deep voice from the side of the room, where Elijah had just stepped through the doorway. You watched him come closer, scanning him for any injuries he might be hiding or any sign that he did not feel save right now.

Elijah was simply being himself, ridiculously perfect hair, fancy suit, exuding quiet calm and you gave him a soft smile as he leaned down and kissed your cheek affectionately. “I did not intend to leave your message unanswered and to worry you, Y/N. I am sorry for that.” He offered you his hand and you took it without hesitation. “As entertaining as your conversation with Niklaus was, I am afraid I will have to steal you away now.”

Tucking your hand into the crook of his arm he lead you out of the room and away from his brother, who remained seated and watched you leave together, lost in thought.

Elijah lead you up the stairs, through a study and out onto the gallery overseeing the street below. Letting your hand slip from his arm he stepped to the railing looking down. For a moment you just drank him in, allowing yourself to feel relieved that he seemed to be unharmed, before you stepped up next to him resting your hands onto the railing.

„You know, I thought I might have to steal your coffin, when I got here.“ giving him a half hearted grin you tried to start the conversation. „Could have dropped it on the way, dislodging the dagger. Would have been a real fairytale then.“

He chuckled at that and turned to you. „I am sure it would have been a tale for the ages“ he agreed. „Still, I am glad it did not have to come to that. Niklaus would have been insufferable after that.“ With a shake of his head he offered you his hand again.

Once he had your hand in his he used it to pull you closer and you willingly stepped into his embrace, nose to his neck and feeling yourself settle at the familiar smell of him. His hand came up to rest on the back of your head, holding you close and you sighed, there was no place on earth where you felt safer than right here in his arms.

„I am sorry, that I made you worry. My siblings have made a mess of things, as they so often tend to do.“ Elijah whispered into your ear. „I got caught up or else I would have answered your messages. Y/N, it is not safe for you here.“ Lowering his voice to a point where it was hard to hear even for you, he obviously thought someone was listening in on you. Matching his volume you murmured into his collar. „No one is ever safe. Does not change the fact that right here, right now, is the only place I feel truly safe, 'lijah. I know that it is not so, that I cannot lower my guard, but it is still the way I feel.“ Elijah‘s arms around you tightened and he inhaled deeply before he pulled your head from his neck to press a soft kiss to your forehead.

His eyes shone as he returned your hand to his arm and began to lead you back downstairs. „Let me take you out for dinner Y/N. Preferably before we run into any other of my siblings.“ He winked at you and smiling you both left the house.


End file.
